


and for once you let go

by philindas



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Guardians can get the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and for once you let go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little thing because I'm currently under the weather and I'd love a Flynn to take care of me. Title from You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.

It starts with a sniffle. And a cough. And no voice.

But no, there’s absolutely no way Eve Baird is sick. She’s told him so four times so far today and it’s not even noon. The way Jenkins adds extra honey to her tea and Cassandra keeps pushing the tissue box towards her says otherwise, but his stubborn Guardian continues to pour over books with the other Librarians with her pink nose and glassy eyes.

He’s finally able to pull her away when Stone’s unable to get her attention for a solid thirty seconds; she finally jumps with Jones accidentally drops a stack of books, and Flynn places gentle hands on her shoulders, steering her towards the back door. With a few clicks they’re walking into the apartment he and Eve have essentially moved into together, Eve mumbling protests as she leans against him.

“’M not sick,” she murmurs into his neck, arms around his shoulders as he guides her towards the bedroom.

“Sure you’re not,” Flynn replied kindly, helping her settle on the bed before he leaned down to untie her boots, pulling them from her feet before he tugged off her socks. Eve fell back into the pillows, and Flynn gently sat her back up, unzipping the hoodie she wore. “Don’t sleep yet, Eve. You have to take some medicine first, okay? You get under the covers and I’ll bring you some water.”

Eve frowned but nodded, and he disappeared quickly into the ensuite to grab cold medicine and Tylenol before filling a glass up with cool water. When he returned, the blonde was near-asleep but sat up, and she blinked her eyes open slowly at his gentle nudge; once she’d taken the medicine, he helped her snuggle down under the covers, sighing softly.

Flynn moved to shut the curtains and dug out the old humidifier, placing it on the bedside table and flicking it on. He brought tissues and more water to place near Eve’s head and pulled out her favorite pair of pajamas and placed it at the foot of the bed for her to change into later. As he creeps out to see if there’s any soup in the cabinet, he hears her give a soft little snore and his lips curl into a smile as he shuts the door behind him.

Their kitchen is disgustingly bare, so he checks on Eve once more before he makes a trip to the store, coming back with an assortment of soup and juice, along with saltines, oatmeal, and Eve’s favorite tea. He makes one more stop before he heads back home, dumping everything on the counter. He puts the juice in the fridge, the oatmeal and tea in the cabinet, and leaves the soup and saltines on the counter for when Eve wakes up.

Realizing he’s still in his suit from earlier, he quietly creeps into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable; Eve is a solid mass in the center of the bed, covers pulled up to her chin. He smiles fondly before he brings a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt into the bathroom, changing quietly.

He leaves Eve to nap, curling up with a book Cassandra had told him she’d thought he’d like; he doesn’t even realize how long he’s been absorbed in the story until he realizes how dark the apartment is with the sun dipping below the horizon. He stands, turning on the lamp beside the couch before he moves towards the kitchen, pulling out a pot and heating up one of the soups on the counter.

He hears Eve before he sees her; she comes into the kitchen, sniffling, wrapped in one of his old college sweatshirts. “If I could smell, I’m sure that would smell good.”

“If you aren’t in the mood for chicken noodle, I always have tomato, wild rice, an-”

“This was definitely not in our kitchen this morning,” Eve interrupts him, voice scratchy as he moves to the fridge, pulling out a carton of grape juice, pouring her a glass.

“I took a trip to the store after I put you to bed,” he shrugs, moving back to the stove and stirring the yellow broth. “There’s also oatmeal, and if you want tea I got that kind you like, and more juice. Also movies, and stuff for a bath that’s supposed to help you breathe if you’re feeling up to it later.”

“Putting the moves on me even when I’m sick?” Eve teases, and he rolls his eyes, though his hand does touch her waist lightly. “Thank you, Flynn. Really.”

“Do you feel any better?” he asks, flushing slightly before he reaches up, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. He frowns at the heat, before reaching for the cabinet above the sink. “Here, take this, it’s about time for another dose of meds anyway.”

Eve looks at him affectionately before she takes the pills, swallowing them with her juice.

“Go pick a movie to watch, I’ll bring you some soup,” Flynn says, and she touches his forearm before she shuffles into the living room, setting her glass down and looking through the stack of dvds. When he comes in with the soup and some crackers a few minutes later, Eve’s in near tears, movies in her hands. “What’s wrong? Did I not get them right? I thought those were the ones you liked.”

Eve shakes her head, sniffling as he sits down beside her, and leans into his embrace as he wraps an arm around her. She’s crying too hard to understand, so Flynn just strokes her hair, holding her against his chest until she calms down. She blows her nose which leads to a coughing attack, and Flynn hands her her juice.

“It’s perfect,” she finally manages to tell him, voice hoarse as she wipes away the last of her tears. “You got all of my favorites, and you made me soup, and…I can’t remember the last time I had someone take care of me like this.”

“Well get used to it,” Flynn tells her softly, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over the bone there. “I’ll always take care of you, Eve. I love you.”

Eve gave him a watery smile, leaning into his touch, ducking her head slightly. “I love you too.”

Flynn pulled her in, cuddling with her on the sofa, leaning back into the pillows. “So, what sappy romance movie is first? You’ve Got Mail? When Harry Met Sally? The Notebook?”

“Dirty Dancing,” Eve says decisively, and Flynn presses a kiss to the top of her head before he gets up, fiddling with the television until the movie menu popped up. “You’re getting better at that, this time it only took you five minutes.”

“I heard that!” he called, and she chuckled before it turned into a cough, and he handed her a tissue as he settled back down beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she pressed play on the remote, curling into him as he dimmed the lamp.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” she whispered, and the fingers he’d been trailing down her arm halted, squeezing her elbow gently.

“Thank you for letting me,” he whispered back, feeling her tuck her nose into his neck briefly. She snuggled into him further, warm and soft against him, and he sighed contentedly as the opening credits began.

He didn’t even mind when Eve started snoring halfway through the movie she’d picked.


End file.
